Hotch and Prentiss: Ironic
by Live-4-CM
Summary: All it took was Emily using the song title of the song she was listening to, to make Aaron tell her he loved her.


Author's Note: I decided after checking out my cousin's song title prompt challenge forum that I will be doing a couple if not a lot of the song title prompt challenge's she has up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use for this story.

Song Title Prompt: Ironic by Alanis Morissette

Emily Prentiss had her mp3 player playing in her ears as she walked into the BAU on Monday morning. She was wiggling her hips to the song that was playing. She just loved Alanis Morissette's music. She wondered if she could use the title of the song in a sentence today. She decided then and there that she was going to try too.

Aaron Hotchner was looking out his office window with his eyebrows quirked up. He couldn't take his eyes off of the woman he loved. She was walking towards her desk and her hips were wiggling. He wondered what she was listening too. He decided to go and find out.

Emily wondered if today would be the day her and her boyfriend would finally tell one another that they loved each other. Even though they have been together for almost a year now they have not uttered those three words to one another yet. Emily knew that Aaron loved her because she could tell with every touch, every look, and the sound of his voice when he talked to her.

As Aaron was walking out of his office he couldn't help but think that today was the day he would tell Emily that he loved her. A year ago today is when he realized he loved her and about a week later he asked her out for the first time. Not once has he uttered those three precious words to her even though he wanted too. He wanted to make sure that she was ready. He knew that she loved him though. He could tell by the look in her eyes, by the way she would smile when he was near, every glance, every touch, and every soul searching kiss they shared.

"Emily what are you listening too?" Aaron asked as he came to a stop by Emily's desk.

Emily looked up at Aaron and her eyes brightened. She loved the way he looked in the morning. If she was honest she loved the way he looked all day every day.

"I'm listening to an Alanis Morissette song Aaron. I won't tell you what song because I want to see if I can use the song title in a sentence today." Emily said with a big smile.

Aaron chuckled and bent down and after making sure nobody was watching them he gave her a quick kiss. "You are the only woman I know who would do something like that."

Emily looked at Aaron with mischievious eyes and said "I know. Isn't it ironic?"

Aaron's mouth dropped open and then he burst into laughter making everyone look their way. He knew then what song she had been listening to. He couldn't control his laughter and finally pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms.

"I love you Emily Prentiss. I know I should have told you a lot sooner but I wanted to make sure that you were ready to hear the words. This past year has been the best year I can remember in a long time." Aaron said.

Emily couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "I love you too Aaron Hotchner. I can't tell you when I fell in love with you but I know it was before we started dating."

Someone cleared their throat and Emily and Aaron turned around to see the rest of the team standing there. They both started to blush but then started laughing and couldn't stop.

"So you two have finally told each other that you love one another?" JJ asked with a smile.

Emily smiled and said "Well he said it first and then I said it. Who knew that by me saying a song title in a sentence would be the thing to make him tell me how much he loves me."

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "What song title Emily?"

Emily just shook her head and said with a laugh "Wouldn't you like to know Derek?"

Reid just looked between Aaron and Emily and said "So you two finally told each other how you felt all because of something Emily said?"

Emily nodded and chuckled as she looked at the smiling faces of her co workers and family. "Yes, Spencer that is it exactly. Isn't it Ironic?"

Aaron looked at Emily and burst out laughing again. The team all looked from Aaron to Emily and then finally caught on and started laughing also. Once their laughter was under control they headed to their desks and offices after making plans to have a night out one night this week.


End file.
